Black Mustang
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Blake and Phoebe thought their new Pokémon adventure was going to be normal. Turns out it wasn't. M for later because of some things, not telling what because it'll spoil the story.
1. Fooled

**A/N: Discrepancies: Same for Electric Flame, I don't know the names of the places except Huin City, so I'll call them something else. If you don't like it, then tough. I'll change the names as soon I find out more or in September… but it's possible they'll tell us the names before September. Oh yeah, I thought about calling Professor Araragi "Professor Perry" (that would be her surname, not her first name! It literally, in Middle English, means "pear tree) and her first name will be René (which means "born again" in Late Latin). Hmm… what else… I thought about calling the evil team (for now) Turbo Jet (because it looks like the legendaries have jets on their tails and of course… all evil teams are after the legendaries).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Third person's POV**

The fifteen-year old longhaired, brunette trainer went to bed early. Her nickname is White, because when she plays chess with her best friend, she always chooses the white pieces.

The fourteen-year old shorthaired, brunette trainer accidentally stayed up late watching a movie. Her best friend is nicknamed Black for a similar reason. (His favourite chess opening is the Black Mustang, another reason why he got his name).

Their real names are Blake and Phoebe. She is about three months older than him.

* * *

**White's POV**

I settled in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day… I was going to be a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

**Black's POV**

I lazily sat on my couch, wasting away while watching a TV movie. I yawned and fell asleep, forgetting what I was supposed to the next day…

* * *

**Third person's POV**

The middle-aged professor shuffled around her lab. She mad-dashed throughout the lab, shuffling papers and slamming file cabinet drawers while cursing and stomping in pure disgust. "Dammit, where the hell did I put that file?" she growled. "Albin, can you please come in here and HELP ME?" she screamed.

"Yes?" the absent-minded, skinny, pale-skinned, brunette man stepped into the room where René was. "A-are you mad at me?" he flushed brightly. She stifled a smile and quickly grabbed the paper that was in his hands. He blushed further when she kissed him smack-dab on the lips. Their tongues touched and she let go.

"Thank you Albin, those where the papers I was looking for." He smiled brightly when he heard that. The absent-minded man returned to his desk. The name went with the nickname of Professor Elm, but it's more like a pen name. Albin has been working with her for the past few months mainly because he was starting to get bored with quaint, little New Bark Town. He wanted something unusual, different and exotic. He got what he deserved. It certainly was exotic. It was more exotic than the new Safari Zone in Cianwood City. René had cleaned up her dishevelled mess and looked around. "There," she stated calmly. "Everything's in order."

Albin turned on the TV and yawned widely. He was starting to fall asleep. She sighed and covered him up with a blanket. She grabbed her gun and put a new cartridge in. "Just in case the Jets come…," she mumbled. She decided to snuggle up beside Albin, underneath the blanket…

* * *

**White's POV**

I snuck in through the lab early in the morning to get my starter. "Where Blake?" I whispered. I walked into a room to see that Professor Perry had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV and she was lying next to someone. I knew that was Professor Elm, a nephew of Professor Rowan. "What am I supposed to do?" I blinked. "I could just wait," I walked off, sat down in a chair next to a table, and waited… I accidentally fell asleep waiting…

* * *

**Black's POV**

"OH DAMMIT!" I screamed. "I'm LATE, I'm late!" I rushed out the door and ran like hell across town, nearly running into the lab's door when I had arrived. I carefully opened the door to see that White fell asleep at a table.

"Hmm…," I mumbled. I walked over to her and poked her.

"Huh?" she grunted and opened her eyes. "Blake… I knew you'd be here soon…"

"Yes Phoebe, I have arrived. Where's Professor Perry?"

"She fell asleep on a couch, under a blanket and next to Professor Elm."

"Oh, I've heard of him… he's the professor from New Bark Town in Johto," I smiled. We both heard a crashing sound in the next room over. The half-asleep Perry walked in, slightly dazed and confused. "Professor… are you all right?" I blinked.

"Yeah…," she replied solemnly. "I just woke up with a hangover and I fell off the couch. So, who are you two?" she rubbed her head. "Hey you're the village kids – Phoebe and Blake or White and Black. I bet you came here for your starters! H-hang on a second, I'll be right back," she walked off. She came back about four minutes later. "Here you go," she set three Pokémon on the table.

One was a small, blue and white otter with a shell on its breast. It had small arms and legs but its head and eyes were huge. Its eyes sparkled when it barked happily. Its small, dark blue ears swivelled. Its dark blue tail was rudder-shaped. I smiled and White's eyes lit up. "It's so cute, I've always wanted Mijumaru!" she squealed and picked it up.

The second one was a small, cream and green lizard with a leaf on its tail. It had a snide/snarky (either word would describe it accurately…) look on its face. It stared at us intently with its large brown eyes. Its limbs were small. A long, forked tongue shot out of its mouth. This surprised me, I had no idea it could even do that. I always wanted Tsutarja. "I've always wanted Tsutarja," I grinned and slowly picked it up. The little thing bit me with its two, long, sharp fangs. "Ow, dammit," I cursed. "Maybe I'll take Pokabu instead."

The last one was Pokabu, the orange and black pig. It almost had a sad look on its face. No one really cared much for this species. It snorted mournfully. I picked it up and it snorted again, its large, black eyes nearly filled with tears. Even its large ears were lying flat against its head. "Hi Pokabu," I stated. Its pink nose sniffed me happily and it jumped out of my hands, onto my shoulder.

"What about Tsutarja?" White asked. "Poor thing will be all alone."

"I'm hoping another trainer will come along and claim it, if not, I'll keep it and train it myself," Perry replied.

"I see," I replied. "I'll call you Pekko, after the Finnish god of crops and fields."

"Hehe," White giggled. "That's so you, Blake," she looked at her Mijumaru. "I'll call you Kojak. I made it up, so don't ask where I got the name."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the professor. She seemed to be off in her own little world. "Professor… we got are starters, aren't we supposed to get something else, too?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…," she dug around in her pockets and gave us both six poke balls and two Pokedexes. "Oh yeah, before I give you some potions, I have a request. I want you to help me catch the two Chiramii that are eating up my vegetables. They are also my breeding pair of Chiramii's young, so I don't want them to breed and become inbred." We both listened very closely. "You see, I let them go a year ago and for the past few weeks, they somehow managed to come back home. I can tell it's they because their fur is darker and in one of them, its tail is partly missing…" White and I nodded. "Follow me." We looked at each other and followed her. She led us to a sliding glass door and she opened it. "Go along now, I have some papers I need to file and organise. If you need me, I'll be in my office in the back." We both smiled and walked out while she slowly shut the door.

"Oh shit," I cursed. "Her garden's huge." Pekko snorted and jumped off my shoulder and sniffed around. "Maybe Pekko can help us." Her Mijumaru did the same thing.

"Maybe Kojak can do the same as well. I mean, otters are related to dogs, so I don't see why otters can't smell really well too."

"You're right… I don't see why not either," I looked up to see some Mamepato in the trees. "Pekko, aim your Flame Wheel at the Mamepato in the tree!"

"Mijumaru, do the same but with Water Gun!" she commanded. Pokabu jumped up and surrounded himself with flames. He somersaulted in the air, striking one of the small birds. I grabbed a poke ball, enlarged it and threw it. It wobbled and clicked. I had caught it. I looked over to see that White had caught one as well.

"All right, we can use these Mamepato to help us look for the Chiramii."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"White… we've been searching for hours and nothing…"

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled. We looked out in the distance. It looked like rain clouds. The next thing I remember was a sharp, stinging pain inoculating my shoulders…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the Chiramii thing was just a trick. I'm not going to give you all the details because it would just spoil it but I'll tell you this: a leader of the Turbo Jets was disguised as Professor Perry. The next few chapters will tell you what happened. **


	2. The Hounds of Renéville

Chapter 2

"Ugh… where am I?" White groaned. I opened my eyes to see that she was half-naked from the waist down.

"_Ooh… boner alert,_" I thought. "White, don't scream but you're naked from the waist down." It was too late – she didn't hear me. She screamed bloody murder. I couldn't plug up my ears because I saw that we were tied up. However, I woke up and realised it was just a dream. I looked around. There wasn't anything interesting to see – we were just in an old, abandoned warehouse. "_What the hell is going on?_" I thought. "_Am I next on the rape list?_" I heard a groaning noise and looked over to see that it was the real Professor Perry.

"Hey…," she said weakly.

"P-Perry…," I blinked.

"Call me René," she replied. "I'd really appreciate it and I prefer it. I feel almost too important when people call me professor." I heard a strange clicking noise between her teeth and she spat something out. It looked like a dog whistle. "Shh… don't tell anyone I have this."

I nodded and I looked to see that White was asleep. Something didn't seem right though. I looked back at René to see that she expertly placed the whistle between her toes and into her mouth. She blew into the whistle but I couldn't hear it. It must have been a dog whistle. "Is that a dog whistle?" I said as quietly as possible. She nodded and looked at me with a disgruntled look on her face. Something still didn't seem right.

"The assholes forgot to check my pants pockets," she mumbled. She somehow was able to reach into her pockets and grab a pocketknife. I heard a ripping noise and she freed herself. "Idiots also forgot to check my background – I used to be a PI."

"Wow…," I mumbled as she cut me free. "You were a private investigator?"

"Yes… keep it a secret, all right?" she moved onto White. White slowly woke up and blinked, unaware of what was going on. "Shh…," René shushed her before she could say anything. She nodded and René moved quickly across the room, grabbing what looked like a gun.

"Thanks for letting me out…," I nodded.

"Thank you," White said quietly.

"You're welcome kids," she cocked her gun. "White, feel free to call me René, I'd really appreciate it, all right?" White nodded.

* * *

**Saunder's (leader of the Jets) POV**

"Sir, we have a problem," one of my commanders, nicknamed Jet, walked up to me. "I just checked the background records of René Perry and it turns out she used to be a private investigator." I spat out my delicious wine and let out a loud growl.

"SHIT! That means she knows how to fight, escape, etc. This is a problem."

"Yes, we'll do the best we can to hold her off."

"Good… now go find her before they escape."

* * *

**René's POV**

"Come along, we need to find a way to get out of here," I looked around. I heard barking in the distance. "Good, they're coming."

"What's coming?" Black looked at me.

"My hounds," I smirked. White and Black looked at each other and then looked at me funny. "My hounds are a group of Arcanines and Houndooms that I trained specifically to help me locate certain Pokémon. I also taught them to rescue me if I was ever in danger."

"But how can they hear you for so many miles?" White asked.

"Simple… this whistle sends out radio waves that travel to their radio collars and anytime I whistle through it, their collars beep. I invented it myself when I used to be a PI," I looked around to see a hole being seared from the immense heat my hounds put out. They broke through with a mighty roar. One by one, they lined up and sat down. Black and White gasped simultaneously. "Thank you for rescuing us… I need you to find all the members of Turbo Jets and flush them out."

"Yes ma'am," they all barked. The leader of the group – Arcturus, a Houndoom – led them out, accordingly.

"Cone on kids, let's go. I got to figure out why they've captured us," I looked at the speechless teens. They gasped again and began following me. "_I think I know why… they captured me because I'm able to speak to Pokémon, plus, I've seen Reshiram and Zekrom… I have the most extensive research of the behaviour of Shimama… but why would they want that?_" I took two poke balls out of my pocket ns let out Luxray and Shimama, Sunshine and Night, respectively. It had hit me – Sunshine was shiny, but I doubt that's why they were after me. "Sunshine, Night, I need destroying this place just as soon as we flush everyone out and make sure there aren't any Pokémon."

They both nodded while Arcturus regally walked back and sat down. "Ma'am, I believe we've scared everyone out."

"Have you seen any Pokémon in here?"

"We haven't seen any ma'am," he replied. One by one, they came back and sat down regally. I counted sixteen, which means everyone was there except one.

"Rufus is missing…," my eyes widened.

"Rufus?" White looked at me.

"How in the world are you able to understand them?" Black blinked. I heard a whimpering noise in the background.

I froze and looked around, ignoring Black, I ran off to find Rufus. "Rufus!" I hollered. I heard the whimpering noise and looked beside me. It was Rufus… but there was something wrong with him… his muzzle had a huge gash on it.

"Come here you stupid Houndoom," a man said. I withdrew my gun and the man appeared out from around a corner. He was wielding a knife.

"You touch my Rufus and I'll blow your brains out," I cocked my gun and pointed it right at his face. He was about to stab me when I shot him point-blank in the head. He fell to the ground with a thud. I shuddered violently. I hadn't killed a man in over ten years. I sank to my knees, staring off into space.

"René… René… snap out of it," Black shook me. I looked at the high-velocity spat on the wall. It was crass and beyond words. "René… it was self-defence." He was right, it was self-defence – he was going to stab me. White gasped, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"You're right…," I sighed. "It is self-defence. I-I just haven't killed a man in over ten years…," I got some bandage from my pocket and wrapped it around Rufus's muzzle. He slowly but barely wagged his tail. I picked him up carefully. "Come on, I'll need help moving this body," I looked at the hounds. They all nodded. "Carefully, please." They carefully picked up the body using their teeth.

* * *

**Black's POV**

"White, are you all right?" I asked. I knew she was the kind that didn't over-react. "I know you don't over-react but I'm surprised… you've kept your cool this whole time." She didn't say anything. I wrapped my arm around her and we followed René outside. Her silence was compelling. "White… you're scaring me, it's like you've seen a ghost." Her face was very wan, the lightest shade of white that I've ever seen. She stared at the ground and tears slowly trickled down her face. "Shh… I'm r-right here, Phoebe."

Just when we thought, things would return to normal…

* * *

**A/N: Just thought I'd make this fic more interesting. Sorry if you don't like guns/dead bodies – I wanted to add that because YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We don't get fooled again!**


	3. Enter Napier

Chapter 3

I looked at the man's fingerprints. I noticed that they were sanded off. "Damn, I can use AFIS… let's try some DNA," I took a swab and opened his mouth. Black and White watched closely.

"When I get older, I want to become a PI," Black smiled.

"I know, it sounds fun but let's complete our Pokémon journey first," White nudged him playfully.

"René Perry…" I heard a voice. I turned around to see a familiar face. "You killed one of my best men, you bitch!"

"Saunders… you asshole. You betrayed me. Crawl back from the hell hole where you belong."

"That's not a nice thing to say, René. How about we battle to resolve our differences?"

"Do they know each other?" Black whispered. White shrugged. I growled slightly.

"How about a three-on-three battle then?" I growled again.

"Deal," he replied gruffly. He smirked and let out a Hihidaruma, Koromori and Kibago. Sunny and Night stepped into the middle as I let out Triumph, my Wargle. He screeched valiantly. "Go first, my madam."

I growled slightly. I made sure that Sunny was on the same side as Koromori, for obvious reasons. Sunny knew Crunch and Night Slash while Triumph knows Free Fall, Brave Bird and Aerial Ace and Night knows Wild Bolt, Shock Wave and Thunder. Night was on the same side as Kibago and Triumph has on the same side as Hihidaruma. "All right then, let's go guys – Sunny, use Crunch; Triumph, use Brave Bird and Night, use Thunder!" I commanded.

Sunny opened his mouth wide while seizing upon the little psychic bat. The bat screeched while his fangs drove into its small body. A little bit of blood trickled when he let go and jumped back. The little bat looked tired. Triumph screeched while bursting in to flames, circling around and striking the baboon while he glowed blue. He flew out of the way and blue sparks surrounded his body. Night's whole body was enveloped with sparks as he aimed a huge lightning at the Kibago. I knew it wasn't very effective, but my luck played out. It became paralysed. Little yellow sparks surged through its body.

It was his turn. I waited patiently for him to say something. "All right, Koromori, use Heart Stamp; Hihidaruma, use Fire Blast and Kibago, use Dragonbreath!" A giant heart appeared in front of the bat. Sunny counterattacked with an Iron Tail and bashing his tail into it; it fainted instantly. "You cheater!" he roared.

"How am I cheating? I taught my Luxray to counter-attack," I smirked and waggled my finger. "I am a professor you know. Never underestimate me." The little dragon tried to use Dragonbreath but it couldn't move. Night seized the opportunity and rammed it full-force. It may have been a simple Tackle attack, but it did the trick. He neighed happily. The Hihidaruma tried to use a Fire Blast but Triumph blocked the attack using Steel Wing. He screeched and used a Free Fall. He picked up the baboon with his seven-inch talons. The baboon started to bleed from where he was hanging onto it. He flew as high as possible and then dove quickly, slamming the baboon into the ground full-force. It weakened the primate.

We stopped caring whose turn it was. Most of the time, my Pokémon were able to counter-attack his, but sometimes he was able to slip a few commands that actually caught me off guard. Of course, his paralysed Kibago went down next. His Hihidaruma was the only one left standing. Blood still trickled from where Triumph had clawed the Hihidaruma. We were about to yell out commands again until someone familiar walked next to Saunders. "_Napier… my son!_" I thought.

"Well, hello N," Saunders grinned and patted him on the back. "Do you have the machine with you?"

"What machine?" I growled. I saw Black and White out of the corner of my eye, shrugging.

"Yes," N snarled. "I do, father," he pushed a button and several different species of Pokémon appeared out of nowhere. They were mostly herding and swarming Pokémon such as Stantler, Mareep, Beedrill, Combee, Girafarig, Ampharos, Shimama, etc. All of their eyes were red. Luckily, my hounds were nearby.

"Your stupid dogs won't do any good against my greatest creation," Saunders smirked. "And now… look at your beautiful son you forgot about! You bore him! He is such a beautiful and wonderful son! I still remember that time when my bare bodkin was glistening in the sun. I will never forget that day when we procreated."

I flushed brightly. "You asshole, quit embarrassing me in front of the teens!" I growled.

"Dad… I can't do it…," Napier sighed. "This is my mum, for God's sake," he slammed the machine remote onto the ground, hard, causing it to break into a million pieces. "I quit my stupid goal of trying to separate humans from Pokémon, it's ridiculous and stupid!" he spat in Saunders's face. "I've seen what Pokémon have suffered. They just want to be loved, not tortured, killed or injured. I'm sick of this bullshit," he got a poke ball from his pocket and tossed it into the air. A cream and brown rabbit appeared – a Lopunny – he (well come on, it's obvious!) looked at me. He swivelled his ears and his nose twitched.

"Hi there," I kneeled down. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Buckley," the rabbit replied calmly. Napier rubbed his head. "What's your name?"

"I'm René, Napier here, is my son," I replied. "This is Blake or Black and Phoebe or White."

"Hello," the two teens replied. My son walked up to them and held out his hand. They shook it.

"Nice to meet you," the three said simultaneously.

"I heard you guys were going on a Pokémon journey, can I tag along?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me talk to Phoebe," Black nodded and the two walked off about ten feet. "Should we trust him?" he whispered.

"I guess so, but if he does betray us, I'll kick him in the balls," White replied while nodding. They walked back to him and nodded. "All right, you're in. If you betray us, I'll have your gut through a stake."

Napier sighed. "All right then," he smiled. Saunders was silent. I don't think there was anything that he could do.

"It's about time I saw my son," I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. I hadn't realised that the Pokémon that were controlled by the machine were gone. I sighed. "_I shouldn't be so oblivious…_" I turned around to see Saunders was gone. "Well, he's gone. Come along, we're just outside of Huin City. I have a house there." I didn't feel like crying or anything like that. I would do that later, after the kids leave. The three nodded and we started off. "_I should do a DNA test to really prove that that's my son._" The two teens let out their two Pokémon and they rode on their shoulders. Buckley bounced happily, on all fours. I knew something wasn't right, though, so I didn't let my guard down…

* * *

**A/N: Should betray them? I want your opinions ;D**

**EDIT: BTW, "bodkin" is obsolete for a "small dagger"... I bet you can guess what he's talking about... it's also in _Hamlet (To be, or not to be.)_: **

**"For who would bare the whips and scorns of time,  
Th'oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of disprized love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office, and the spurns  
That patient merit of th'unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin?****"**


End file.
